moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Sahei Sylvanai
Forward Life... is strength. This is not to be contested; it seems logical enough. You live; you affect your world. But what is it I need? I'm different inside. But look at this woman. She lived, and had a strength of a sort. She lost her parents to plague, her husband to war, but she perservered. Her farm has prospered, her name is respected, and her children are fed and safe. She lived as she thought she should. And now she is dead. Her land will be divided, her children will move on, and she will be forgotten. I sometimes wonder if I am destined to have such a fate. Will I fade into the shadow of greater beings? But then I say to myself, how can I? How can I be such, when death is bred into my bones? I am born of murder, the literal essence of that which takes life. I refuse to succumb to the weaknesses of flesh, refuse to fall to the prey of others against their muscle and skill. For when one rises above such a weakness, even creatures mysterious and magical shall die." Appearances *The Second War *The Third War *Rebirth of the Sunwell *The Nexus War *Argent Tournament *Defense of the World Tree *Dalaran Incursion K.C. *The Siege of Orgrimmar K.C. Physical Description As if born from the dreams buried in the depths of the unconcious, so to is one reminded of the alluring, haunting beauty that is Sahei. Where one would expect frivolity and an uncouthed sense of pride, they find only a woman who is quiet in her nature; one who rarely speaks and often listens. They find a reserved and tactful woman. To say these however does not at all hide the fact that this woman holds an obvious amount of intense focus and discipline. The way she moves, where every step is a calculated, soundless step, and each motion of her hands, whether to dance or to wield the elongated short blades often decorating her side, one can see the attention to detail in them, the restrained power she puts into them with no energy wasted. She is a peculiar looking woman, wearing no jewelry, sporting no visible tattoos, and wears no outrageous clothes. Quite simply, she appears the way she does to accomplish the mission she has been assigned, no more and no less. Her hair, though this is often subject to change depending on her mood and mission, is naturally a pitch black in its color, the midnight black of a raven reflected on a full moon, and her eyes are a softly spoken blue, reminding one of the color of a sea during a storm. By her ears, slight build, and accent, it is clear she is a Quel'Dorei, but past that, her mannerisms and demeanor seem almost alien. Rarely shall she show anything but a calm, placid face that conveys little to no emotion. Of all those things said, one is the most obvious: She looks deadly. Early Life Sahei was born into the relatively minor and unknown house of Sylvanai. Her parents - Her father, a fletcher, and her mother, a Farstrider - had done the same work as their parents, going back to the founding of Quel'Thalas. An only child, she lived a carefree and wonderful childhood growing up, becoming just as quick witted and skilled as her mother. This charming wit led a fabulous persona - a woman who attended every social gathering she could, revelling in their gossip and intrigue. The Second War WIP The Third War WIP The Exodus to Alterac Following the conclusion of the Third War and the near complete destruction of Quel'Thalas, Sahei's life was in a tattered ruin. Both her parents had been butchered by the endless advance of the Undead Armies of the Betrayer, Arthas Menethil. Her home was destroyed, and she had nowhere to go and nobody to turn to. Standing over the bloody bodies of the thousand deal souls of Quel'thalas, she couldn't help but wonder if, at this point, did honor still matter? She came to one conclusion: No. It did not. All that remained was revenge. Gathering what belongings she had, Sahei traveled southwest, to the destroyed kingdom of Alterac. There, she heard rumor of a new group of vigilantes forming, those who would seek to overthrow the corrupt governments that had abandoned Quel'thalas in her time of need, and destroy every last trace of the damnable undead that still haunted her homeland and Lordaeron. The trip was not easy for her, and there were times she was almost killed by the patrolling undead or the newly formed Scarlet Crusade for being 'inhuman'. Eventually, she did travel to Alterac's uplands, where she finally reached the group who she believed would aid her: The Argus Wake. Present Day At the end of the Cataclysm, Sahei was burned by SI:7 for reasons that were never explained to her, and she seeks to uncover whenever and however she can. Since that time, she had taken up whatever job she could with the various skills that she possesses. Taking what contacts she had, she made her way into Stormwind's political scene as a spy and informant, and in order to do that, she needed a way in. That person was, specifically, Aeriyth Dawnsorrow. Using the connections that Aeriyth provided, Sahei quickly went to work uncovering the rumors of a conspiracy growing within the Clergy of the Holy Light. Her initial investigation into the group found little. The meets were long, boring, and covered little, and she quickly deduced that there wasn't much she could get from them, and what she could she could pull from the reports of other sources, including their meeting logs. With this in mind, she set about personally spying on various members of the Clergy. Her first, and most obvious subject, was the ever suspicious Eusatsius Greenleaf. Though the man was deceptive and difficult to track, she gleamed one peice of exceptionally important information from a conversation that Eustasius and Tarso Val'cari had: That Val'cari had resigned from the Council of Bishops, and the reason for his doing so was that the Clergy was forming an unspecified alliance with an unspecific group of Forsaken. She is currently holding this information hostage except to those who need to know and, of course, to the Clergy itself, in an attempt to blackmail them into revealing the truth as they would have it rather than unblemished. This plan, however, backfired. Sahei was ambushed by Laeran Dawnstrike in the Cathedral. Though he failed to kill her, he was successful in her capture moments later by the League of Lordaeron, who took her to the Crypts of the Cathedral. There, she was questioned by Moorwhelp who, through clever maneuvering by Sahei, admitted that not only had they allied with the Forsaken, but it was blessed by the Archbishop. A Violation of the Laws of Stormwind's Witchcraft Act, Section 3 subset i and ii, and High Treason, subsections viii and ix. How she will use this knowledge remains to be seen. At the same time, Sahei has ingrained herself and helped establish a covert intelligence group calling itself "The Network," where they and she continually support clandestine contracts, interrogations, spying, and other jobs of ill repute. Powers, Items, and Abilities As a typical Quel'dorei, Sahei has no powers. The only time something might 'manifest' itself as magical is when Bhalduran assumes control of her body - and even then, nothing about her abilities change, only her personality and mannerisms. That being said, Sahei carries a wide range of equipment to suit various needs. Majority of these items are imitations of gnomish technology, reforged by her to suit her manufacturing designs. These items include: Weapons #Electro-Whip: Coiled around her left arm is a 3 centimeter thick and 10 foot long titansteel forged whip. The hilt of the item rests at the base of her left hand, and it coils up and around her arm until the tip also shows near the hilt. While contained within her sleeve, only the very tip of the coil is electrified, effectively enabling her to do a close range taser on targets that she can grab. #Darts - In Sahei's right bracers are 12 peircingly sharp darts, each containing doses of a non-lethal submissive sleeping agent. Effective on a fully grown human in 1-3 minutes, depending on stamina. These darts are launched by a tiny canisters of compressed carbon dioxide. #Elen'sila (Dark Fate) - Sahei's left handed and primary blade is a Thalassian Rune Sword. It has a gold glow, enchanted by the magisters of Stormwind. It is her first blade, and has kept it with her since the second war. #Tylmarande - Sahei's right handed and secondary blade is also a Thalassian Rune Sword. It has a blue glow, and is also enchanted by the magisters of Stormwind. This blade came from Sahei's mentor, Alariwyn Sunderstar, and she has kept it since her death. #Vampiric Daggers - Sahei carries two daggers strapped to her back waist that glow with a eerie, red glow. Magic gleamed from the San'layn during her time in Northrend that, when she stabs, slices, or peirces an enemy of their flesh, absorbs parts of their life energy to heal any wounds on her person. (As acted by Leeching Poison) #Grenades - Sahei's belt carries three types of grenades in pairs, totalling in number to fix. These are: ##Flash Bang Grenades - A non-lethal device used to temporarily disorient an enemy's senses. It is designed to produce a blinding flash of light and loud noise without causing permanent injury ##High Incendiary Grenades - A lethal grenade that causes a burst of fire in a large radius, setting any easily flammable object aflame, in addition to a powerful concussive force. ##Mana Absorption Grenades - A non-lethal Silver Covenant designed grenade that rapidly drains away the mana of all nearby spellcasters in a five meter radius. Beings made entirely out of mana (such as wyrms) are destroyed entirely. #Seaforium Charges - Four small discs are carried by Sahei at all times. These discs are seaforium charges that have a timer and remote detonate setting, and are capable of destroying the tracks on a Steam Tank, causing devestation to fixed structures, or blowing holes into the walls of fortified encampments. #Two Revolvers - Strapped to her left and right leg are two revolvers, .38 caliber, six shots, with four spare apples of ammunition. Equipment #Cloak of Shadows - When activated, Sahei's cloak has the ability to absorb magic for five seconds. When worn, it also removes any magical impairments that are currently on her, and can break small curses. (As used by the Cloak of Shadows ability) #Boots of Haste - Sahei can sprint indefinitely with these boots, owing to the near unlimited stamina she posses while using them. (As used by Burst of Speed) #Flame-Resistant Gear - Sahei's gear has been enchanted to resist flames. Though she (and it) will not survive prolonged exposure to high heat and flame, it is capable of allowing her to escape from a burning building without a great deal of difficulty. #Thalassian Communicator - A small device that was gifted to Sahei by Aeriyth Dawnsorrow, she has modified it to fit into an ear peice. She wears it at all times. #Gnomish Recorder: She carries three on her person that can record conversations if she activates them. Their range is dependant on location, but she can focus and edit out backround noise, if given enough time. Other Equipment in possession, but not always carried #Thermite Cutting Tool - Essentially a blowtorch. Can cut through metal doors like butter. Often used to get into a hardened space quietly. #Flame Thrower - Based on a chemical reaction technology for her right wrist to produce a flame. It is outdated, and she rarely carries it on her unless there is a mission where it is required. Abilities *'Eidetic memory: '''Sahei has been training in the art of stealth, subtley, assassination, swordfighting, and acting for majority of her life. As these require a high amount of studying and training, Sahei is adept at recalling moments from memory, in high detail, on the fly. *'Anket'sina: Sahei's martial arts training is translated from Thalassian as "The Murderous Style". It is a self taught style that has adaptations from SI:7 MACH Techniques, The Silver Hand's combat routines, Ravenholdt Maneuvers, and Alariwyn Sunderstar's 'Shikuchi' style. The basics of it are going completely on the offensive, giving your opponent no time to react or counter any of your techniques. It uses maximum force, immedietly and without reservation, while being able to adapt to whatever abilities and form the opponent has and overcome its limitations. *'''Double Jointed: Sahei can bend her arms over forward and over backwards across her shoulders, displacing and then replacing her shoulder. It is painful, but doable if she concentrates on it. Personality and Traits "Silence, dog, your only purpose is to die by my hand." - Sahei Sylvanai Sahei Sylvanai is a deeply focused, spiritual person, despite having no religious affiliation. She firmly believes in fate and destiny, and that all beings were created with a purpose. Described as a fatalist, she has a very nihilistic outcome on the aspirations of men and beasts, and as a result, her outward personality comes off as very cynical, sarcastic, and often tipped with dead-pan humor. However, the true story behind her persona is far more complicated. At any given time, she can slap on a different 'persona', appearing as a bumbling fool, a comedian, a gifted orator, a ruthless assassin, a passionate lover, or even more. Each persona has a purpose, and each purpose changes with what her objective at the time happens to be. This has led her to be quite the capable actor. Her personality is compromised by the presence of the demon which was fused into her soul during her time with the Argus Wake. Bhalduran, as it is known to her, is a savage, evil creature that has no direct control over Sahei's personality, but rather manipulates through subtley and sabotage. While he would never intentionally put Sahei in danger (As that would risk himself) he is not above using her methods and ideals to his advantage. Her role as a spy and assassin conforms well to his own belief in furthering the cause of the Burning Legion, and he actively tries to push her to accept what burns within her: The very essence of what he is - Murder. Bhalduran is kept tightly under control by Sahei at all times, and will only manifest himself at times of extreme emotional highs or lows, or when Sahei is directly exposed to Fel Magic by either spell or item. The only physical mark on her body are the fel green tatoos across her torso that shine when Bhalduran is in control, and the fel green energy she emits when tapping into him. While doing so, she looks exactly like a Sin'dorei. Quotes "Powerful people don't like being pushed around. You can never quite predict what they're going to do. Or have their washed-out special forces secuity guys do. Point is, blackmail is a little like owning a pit bull; it might protect you, or it might bite your hand off. That's why it pays to make sure you know what they're thinking, and that means - eavesdropping." "Covert intelligence involves a lot of waiting around. Know what it's like being a spy? Like sitting in your doctor's reception area twenty-four hours a day. You read magazines, sip coffee, and every so often, someone tries to kill you." "When you're being watched, what you need is contrast. A background that will make the surveillance stand out. The Silver Hand field office is full of guys in their forties. At most places in Stormwind, it would be tough to tell which middle-aged white guy was watching you. So you stay in the place where everyone is a beer away from alcohol poisoning. If you see someone who can walk a straight line, that's the Paladin. I recommend Goldshire." "If you can't get through a door without attracting attention, the next best thing is to attract a lot of attention. Once everyone is looking at the door wondering what's going on, you can either sneak right on in or pop in a flash grenade and they won't see anything for a while." "Turning an asset is a multi-step process. You back them into a corner, you pile on stress, you create tension with the people they trust. If you can cut them off from good influences, so you're the only voice in their ear they're much more likely to listen." "Most people think distracting a group of guys is best done by a beautiful woman. The problem with beautiful women is people want them to stick around; which can cause a lot of problems. Obnoxious guys, they just want to get rid of. " "Dealing with a trained operative is like playing chess with a master. Dealing with criminals, on the other hand, is like playing checkers with a three year-old: they like to change the rules." Trivia Sahei is left handed. She's actually very polte and professional in her 'normal' demeanor. Contrary to popular belief. Her last name - Sylvanai, Sylvan or silvan refers to an association with the wood. Specifically, that which inhabits the wood, is made of tree materials, or comprises the forest itself. The term can also refer to a person who resides in the woods or a spirit of the wood. The 'Ai' at the end of it means 'Looks like'. So her last name, translated from Latin, means 'Person who looks like a spirit of the wood." Or an elf. Sahei's spying techniques and methods are devolved forms of spying used by the United States Ingellience Community, and are inspired in their wording from MIchael Westen from the USA Series, "Burn Notice" Category:High Elf Category:Rogues Category:Characters Category:Argus Wake Category:The Highguard